1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to neurological disease and, more particularly, to epilepsy.
2. Related Art
There are a wide variety of treatment modalities for neurological disease including movement disorders such as Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, and Restless Leg Syndrome, as well as psychiatric disease including depression, bipolar disorder and borderline personality disorders. These treatment modalities are moderately efficacious; however, they suffer from several severe drawbacks. Each of these traditional treatment modalities and their associated limitations are described below.
One common conventional technique for controlling neurological disease includes the use of dopaminergic agonists or anticholinergic agents. Medical management using these techniques requires considerable iteration in dosing adjustments before an “optimal” balance between efficacy and side effect minimization is achieved. Variation, including both circadian and postprandial variations, causes wide fluctuation in symptomatology. This commonly results in alternation between “on” and “off” periods during which the patient possesses and loses motor functionality, respectively.
Another traditional approach for controlling movement disorders is tissue ablation. Tissue ablation is most commonly accomplished through stereotactic neurosurgical procedures, including pallidotomy, thalamotomy, subthalamotomy, and other lesioning procedures. These procedures have been found to be moderately efficacious. However, in addition to posing risks that are inherent to neurosurgical operations, these procedures suffer from a number of fundamental limitations. One such limitation is that tissue removal or destruction is irreversible. As a result, excessive or inadvertent removal of tissue cannot be remedied.
Furthermore, undesirable side effects, including compromise of vision and motor or sensory functions, are likely to be permanent conditions. In particular, bilateral interventions place the patient at considerable risk for developing permanent neurologic side effects, including incontinence, aphasia, and grave psychic disorders. An additional drawback to this approach is that the “magnitude” of treatment is constant. That is, it is not possible to vary treatment intensity over time, as may be required to match circadian, postprandial, and other fluctuations in symptomatology and consequent therapeutic needs. Thus, decrease in treatment “magnitude” is not possible while an increase in treatment “magnitude” necessitates reoperation. Some adjustment is possible through augmentation with pharmacologic treatment; however, these additional treatments are subject to the above-noted limitations related to drug therapy.
Another traditional approach for controlling movement disorders and other neurological disease includes tissue transplantation, typically from animal or human mesencephalic cells. Although tissue transplantation in humans has been performed for many years, it remains experimental and is limited by ethical concerns when performed using a human source. Furthermore, graft survival, as well as subsequent functional connection with intracranial nuclei, are problematic. The yield, or percentage of surviving cells, is relatively small and is not always predictable, posing difficulties with respect to the control of treatment “magnitude.”
Another traditional approach for controlling neurological disease is the continuous electrical stimulation of a predetermined neurological region. Chronic high frequency intracranial electrical stimulation is typically used to inhibit cellular activity in an attempt to functionally replicate the effect of tissue ablation, such as pallidotomy and thalamotomy. Acute electrical stimulation and electrical recording and impedance measuring of neural tissue have been used for several decades in the identification of brain structures for both research purposes as well as for target localization during neurosurgical operations for a variety of neurological diseases. During intraoperative electrical stimulation, reduction in tremor has been achieved using frequencies typically on the order of 75 to 330 Hz. Based on these findings, chronically implanted constant-amplitude electrical stimulators have been implanted in such sites as the thalamus, subthalamic nucleus and globus pallidus.
Chronic constant-amplitude stimulation has been shown to be moderately efficacious. However, it has also been found to be limited by the lack of responsiveness to change in patient system symptomatology and neuromotor function. Following implantation, a protracted phase of parameter adjustment, typically lasting several weeks to months, is endured by the patient while stimulation parameters are interactively adjusted during a series of patient appointments. Once determined, an “acceptable” treatment magnitude is maintained as a constant stimulation level. A drawback to this approach is that the system is not responsive to changes in patient need for treatment. Stimulation is typically augmented with pharmacological treatment to accommodate such changes, causing fluctuation of the net magnitude of treatment with the plasma levels of the pharmacologic agent.
As noted, while the above and other convention treatment modalities offer some benefit to patients with movement disorders, their efficacy is limited. For the above-noted reasons, with such treatment modalities it is difficult and often impossible to arrive at an optimal treatment “magnitude,” that is, an optimal dose or intensity of treatment. Furthermore, patients are subjected to periods of overtreatment and undertreatment due to variations in disease state. Such disease state variations include, for example, circadian fluctuations, postprandial (after meal) and nutrition variations, transients accompanying variations in plasma concentrations of pharmacological agents, chronic progression of disease, and others.
Moreover, a particularly significant drawback to the above and other traditional treatment modalities is that they suffer from inconsistencies in treatment magnitude. For example, with respect to drug therapy, a decrease in responsiveness to pharmacologic agents eventually progresses to eventually preclude effective pharmacologic treatment. With respect to tissue ablation, progression of disease often necessitates reoperation to extend pallidotomy and thalamotomy lesion dimensions. Regarding tissue transplantation, imbalances between cell transplant formation rates and cell death rates cause unanticipated fluctuations in treatment magnitude. For continuous electrical stimulation, changes in electrode position, electrode impedance, as well as patient responsiveness to stimulation and augmentative pharmacologic agents, cause a change in response to a constant magnitude of therapy.
Currently, magnets commonly serve as input devices used by patients with implantable stimulators, including deep brain stimulators, pacemakers, and spinal cord stimulators. Current systems require the patient to manually turn the system off at night time to conserve battery power and use such magnets to maintain system power. This presents considerable difficulty to many patients whose tremor significantly impairs arm function, as they are unable to hold a magnet in a stable manner over the implanted electronics module. Consequently, many patients are unable to turn their stimulators on in the morning without assistance.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and method for treatment of patients with neurological disease in general and movement disorders in particular that is capable of determining and providing an optimal dose or intensity of treatment. Furthermore, the apparatus and method should be responsive to unpredictable changes in symptomatology and minimize alternations between states of overtreatment and undertreatment. The system should also be capable of anticipating future changes in symptomatology and neuromotor functionality, and being responsive to such changes when they occur.